Abandoned
by santana the strange
Summary: When a small child dies in an orphanage in Portland, Maine Sam and Dean realizes there is a Hunt and must return to discover what is killing the children. Can they defeat the monster in question and save the children?
1. Chapter 1

Portland, Maine

'Alright little ones,' Maria said as she entered the dining room filled with hungry orphans, her arms laden with food. They all looked up and smiled at her when she did so. Even the infants in their high-chairs gave a toothy grin with what little teeth they actually had. She smiled fondly at them.

'Yay! I love chicken dinner!' One of the small girls, exclaimed. At five years of age Lucy was rather large for her age. She was a very hungry little girl and, no matter how Maria fed her, the girl could never eat enough.

Maria carried on, back and forth from the kitchen, bringing more food for the children, all fifteen of them, infants excluded. The latter of which she had carefully mashed their chicken dinners for.

After picking the youngest of the infants up, out of their bouncer, she joined the table and fed the small child a bottle. The infant never took her eyes from Maria, had them glued to her face, as though she was very curious. Maria smiled dotingly before returning her attention to the other children.

'Did we all have a good day?' She asked of them and they nodded and smiled happily. They had all been out in the sun, the boys playing soccer and the girls playing jump rope. Maria always liked that the children were very energetic and was rather thankful that they would rather play outside in the garden, than in their rooms, which was weird. But it gave her more time with the infants, who were stressful enough. The three older infants were teething very badly and didn't sleep or eat very well. But Maria did what she could for them.

'Yes, thank you Maria,' many children answered her as they finished their healthy meal. The children in her care deserved a healthy diet, if not a kind and loving family of their own.

Maria had owned the orphanage of the last three years, after her mother and father had died. She had thought about hiring staff to help her with the children, but she had found from a young age that she was very talented at multi-tasking. So, instead of spending her money on staff she spent it trying to keep them as happy and healthy as possible.

'In a few days children, couples will come to look at you for adoption,' Maria told them and they looked between them, some excited and some looking quite sad. And she knew the sadness was not because they didn't think they'd get adopted. They were all very adoptable, very loving, well behaved children. No, she knew they were sad because, if they were adopted, they would leave her behind. They would miss her. 'Come now children, don't you want a family of your own? A mother and father to love you, maybe a brother or sister?'

'I have my sister Maria, and you can be my mummy,' Lucy said and Maria sighed as she gazed down at the three month old child in her arms. Lucy and Lana had been abandoned at the orphanage two months ago, their parents nowhere to be seen. Maria could not understand it, who could abandon such beautiful daughters? It made Maria so... so angry!

'Lucy I cannot be your mother, I look after you for now, but I can't always look after you. You must move on, to something better, you know that,' Maria told her and looked around the table. 'Come on now, time to wash up and get into bed.' She finished and looked down to see Lana had finished her bottle of milk.

She took the babies, one by one into the nursery and entered the library where all the children were excited for a bedtime story. She still had baby Lana in her arms, Lucy wanting to show her the pictures in the book. They had such a lovely relationship that Maria was reminded of the one she'd had herself, many years ago.

Shaking her head she sat in a soft chair and accepted the fairy tail: Little Red Riding Hood from Lucy.

'Alright little ones,' Maria said as she cuddled Lana close. 'Once upon a time in the forest there lived a small girl with her family. She was called Little Red Riding Hood, and she was off to her grandma's house. But her mother warned her about the big bad Wolf...' Maria continued on until the children were so tired they all fell asleep right there on the library floor. Even Lucy was fast asleep.

So Maria took the sleeping infant in her arms to the nursery and laid her down to sleep.

'Oh you are so adorable Lana. You are sure to get adopted,' Maria told the infant sadly. Though she'd only been their guardian for three years and Lana's for mere months she had grown very attached to all the children, especially the infants. How she wished she had enough love for all of them.

Maria left the nursery to attend to her own sleep but on the way she heard it.

'Ahhhhh, monster!' It was a blood curdling scream, echoing from the library.

'There's no such thing as monsters little ones. Go to your rooms and sleep well,' she told them.


	2. Chapter 2

'Why would he leave though? Where would he go? He doesn't know anywhere else, or anyone else,' Sam said as he closed yet another book on the supernatural, the sound echoing through the library. He still couldn't find anything to help open the door to that other world where mom was trapped. There also wasn't anything to help him track Jack, the key. 'What did you say to him Dean?' The older brother had never been secretive about his disdain for the Nephilim, Lucifer's son that they'd seemed to adopt into their broken family.

'Why do you think it's my fault?' Dean asked, insulted. He shook his head and brought yet another pile of books to Sam. 'Just because I'm acting sensible, and actually being concerned about the devil's son going dark side!'

'He's also Kelly's son, you know. He's human too,' Sam argued as he picked up another thick, heavy, book on the supernatural. He doubted this one would have any useful information for them either.

'Not enough Sam!'

'Dean can we just stop with this arguing and try to think where he might have gone?' Sam suggested and Dean took a seat at the desk beside his brother. 'Look we can't leave them out there alone. The angels are after him and Asmodeus too. Who knows what he'll do to him!'

'He'll come back when he's ready. Besides you've seen how powerful he is, he can handle himself. Why don't we just look for a Hunt, try and take your mind off him?' Dean suggested and Sam sighed before getting up and marching down the hallway to Jack's room.

'Where are you?' Sam asked aloud to the empty bedroom, where Jack had last slept. He quickly took a look around the room, searching for clues. He thought maybe Jack would have left a note, or something they hadn't found yet. Something that could point them in the direction of where he'd gone and why he'd gone.

He looked inside Jack's chest of drawers and inside his night stand but found nothing.

'Come on Jack. You know you can't be out there alone.' Though Dean had said Jack was perfectly capable of looking after himself Sam was still worried. Jack was just a kid, technically just a baby in the form of a teenager. He needed to be supervised, to be raised right, good. They couldn't lose him to Asmodeus. What that Prince wanted with him was sure to disrupt the balance of good and evil they'd fought to keep for so long.

Sam was about to give up when the thought he saw something under Jack's pillow. He lifted it to find it was a folder, entitled: orphanage, Hunt.

Maybe it _was_ a clue, maybe Jack had gone out on a Hunt alone, trying to prove himself to Sam, to Dean that he was good.

'Dean!' He called out excitedly and rushed down the corridor back to his brother in the library.

'Sammy? What's up? You actually find something this time?'

Sam threw the folder on the table and Dean gathered it up, before flicking through. His eyes widened and narrowed. He seemed to be growing confused.

'I found it, I found it Dean.'

'A Hunt, Sam, you found a Hunt,' Dean told him as he got up from the table and started to collect their gear. 'Here pass me the silver bullets. I think there's a werewolf down in Portland, Maine. Children in an orphanage keep dying around the full moon in suspicious circumstances. Let's go Sammy!' Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala and rushed out the door.

'Maybe Jack's there. He's technically an orphan too you know, maybe he wants to help.'

'He's not on the Hunt Sammy. He's lost, but he's not Dad you know.'


	3. Chapter 3

'I guess we're here,' Dean sighed as they pulled up outside of large, Victorian style house: The Orphanage. 'Right Sammy, time to gear up,' he said, reaching for the glove compartment and taking out their wooden box of fake FBI identification.

'Dean,' Sam said pointedly and gestured to their clothes, their everyday plaid shirts and jeans. They would never be able to pull off federal agents in these clothes. 'We gotta come up with something different.'

'Like what Sam? You just want to go in and be all "hey we're here for a kid," ' Dean mocked dryly, waving at the building in frustration. 'Great idea Sam.' He rolled his eyes, he didn't think _anyone_ would believe that. They _had_ been given some funny looks over the years, but seriously the orphans' guardian was about to believe they wanted a kid?

'Dean...' he trailed off, about to call his brother's idea even more stupid but stopped and his eyes grew wide. 'Dean that's actually a great idea. Come on let's go.'

'I occasionally do have good ideas Sammy,' Dean said with a chuckle as they both got out of the Impala.

Sam started towards the building when he realised that Dean was no longer with him. He looked back to see his brother had opened the trunk of the car and his upper torso had disappeared into it. Dean was still planning on gearing up, to go into a building full of kids.

'Dean, come on, there're kids in there. Leave the weapons for the moment. We'll just go see what's going on okay?' Sam told him and with a growl Dean shut the trunk and followed Sam up to the house. 'Give it to me,' Sam said, knowing his brother hated to go anywhere without at least one weapon.

'Fine,' Dean said and passed him the silver knife he'd hidden up his sleeve.

'Really?' Sam said, shaking his head and ringing the bell of the orphanage.

What?' Dean whispered back as they waited for the owner to greet them, which she did two minutes later, a sleeping infant in her arms.

'Hi,' she whispered back as she rocked the murmuring child. 'Come on in, just... don't wake her okay?' And she lead them into the house and into a front room, where she took a seat and gazed lovingly at the infant.

Dean thought she was beautiful, her brunette hair up in a bun which he oddly found attractive, she was pale and very well formed. He soon found himself looking at her rather large breasts.

'Oh yes she is cute isn't she?' The woman asked, noticing his gaze and he looked up, swallowed and nodded.

'Yes, er...'

'We didn't catch your name?' Sam asked and she chuckled softly. Everything about her was so soft. Almost as though she had been made to be a mother.

'Maria, Smith,' she informed them and placed the baby down in a basket before gathering up some note paper and a pen. 'So I take it you're here for the adoption day?'

Sam and Dean looked at each other in awe, amazed they had hit the jackpot of covers. They hadn't even had to follow their story. She'd brought it up for them.

'Yes,' Sam said and leaned forward, gazing into the Moses basket at the fair haired child, so still and asleep, so adorable. Sam found his eyes growing soft as he continued to gaze. 'We're here to hopefully find a child to take into our loving home. Isn't that right darling?' He asked and took Dean's hand.

Dean glared at him subtly before crushing his little brother's hand in his own.

'Yes, honey. Before you analyse us Maria, can I call you Maria?' She nodded. 'Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about the orphanage itself?' her eyes narrowed, as though she was suspicious of the question as though it was odd, before she spoke.

'Of course, ask any question you like, but remember quietly and calmly please.'

'Sure. Have you ever noticed anything strange in the house? Like I don't know cold spots, or flickering lights? Maybe you heard scratching under the floorboards?'

'David!' Sam exclaimed, using the first name that came into his head. 'Are you trying to say this woman, Maria cannot keep a good house?'

'Of course not _Stan_. I'm just curious,' Dean said back through gritted teeth.

'Oh don't be worried, the gas and electric bills here are always paid on time and we don't have rats. This house is as hygienic as a hospital.'

'How _do_ you pay the bills here?' Sam asked, curiously.

'Oh this old house used to belong to my parents, and so on. I was left a lot of money by them when I took over. My dad was corporate and my mother, well she looked after the orphans before these ones. I guess I just inherited his business savvy and her compassion. It breaks my heart to lose any of these children, but they need a father too,' she said and Dean raised his eyebrows alluringly.

'I could be their father you know,' he flirted and she smiled back softly.

'Of course, if there's anything better than one father it's too I guess,' she said kindly and Sam's eyes lit up, she really was the perfect guardian for these children.

'I read in the paper recently you lost one of these children?' Sam said and the light in Maria's eyes dimmed.

'Yes, we lost one of my personal favourite girls. She was only five, had her whole life ahead of her. 'That's her baby sister in the basket. This is the first time she's calmed since it happened, almost like she knows Lucy's gone,' Maria said and blinked away tears.

'Do you know what happened?' Dean asked and Maria shot him a look.

'I try my hardest to protect these children from everything. But the night it happened I heard one of them scream something about a, a monster,' she said, whispering the last. 'I told Lucy there was no such thing as monsters but in the morning she was, she just wasn't here any more. I found her in a closet away from the other children, thank god.'

'I'm so sorry for your loss,' Sam said and she smiled sadly.

'Thank you. Now, would you like to look around and meet the children? I'll get down to the nitty gritty later okay?'


End file.
